Mitchell and Brett in minecraft
by Jays awesome fanfic's
Summary: 2 little kids must survive the world of Minecraft, lets just hope they don't die on the first week!
1. geting started

**Brett and Mitchell in Minecraft**

by Jayden Johnson

 **chapter 1 getting started**

We start our story with two kids playing a game called Minecraft. One was named Mitchell and one was named Brett, "hey Mitchell what is that ore," Brett asked.

"I don't know. I'll mine it," Mitchell said. Unbeknownst to them, it was an odd ore that had a mind of it's own. Mitchell hit it again and again with his iron pickaxe. When Mitchell clicked the ore, he had put it out of it's slumber. The ore never broke. He went in creative mode and hit it. Yet again nothing happened. As a last resort Mitchell set up a TON of Tnt and flicked the lever. At that moment the game crashed. "Nooooooooooo!" Mitchell screamed.

Mitchell started Minecraft up again and hit the new world button. Mitchell and Brett were momentarily blinded. When the blindness was over Mitchell said to Brett. "Wow did I go to 3-D mode." "Hey a pig" Brett happily stated. "Brett I think we're in Minecraft" Mitchell said. "Awesome."

"Let's build an AWESOME house." Mitchell announced. "I'll get the wood. You go mine some stone for the floor." "OK," Brett agreed. "Here I made you a pickaxe out of wood" Mitchell said "Yahoo," Brett said going to start a mine. Mitchell wandered around and saw a forest. "I'll get two 64 stacks of wood. That should be plenty." He said to himself. **5 minutes later.** "OK. I should go back, Brett is probably done by now. Wow the sun is up high in the sky we better make the house."


	2. the house

**Brett and Mitchell in Minecraft**

by Jayden Johnson

 **chapter 2 the house**

''BRETT I'm back'' Mitchell yelled, Brett was in the mine ''OK I'll come up'' Brett yelled **10 second's later OK** I'm up I got 64 cobblestone what did you get'' Brett said I got

2 64 stack's of wood'' Mitchell said''yahoo let's build the best house ever'' Brett said ''OK give me 32 cobble and let's build the floor'' **5 minutes later** ''yahoo'' the floor is done it's almost

night so let's build the wall's'' said Brett ''yes here's 64 wood let's build the wall's, but watch out for mob's'' said Mitchell ''Yep''

Brett said ''BRETT BEHIND YOU a CREEPER'' Mitchell yelled then Brett bolted out of the way then the creeper blow up ''wow that

was a close one, hey Brett did you find any coal when you where

mining?'' Mitchell asked ''let me check...yes I do have coal'' Brett

said ''good lets make some torches''Mitchell said ''yahoo''Brett said then they set the torches down ''OK now the mob's will not spawn,Brett a zombie is behind you'' Mitchell told Brett "oh"Brett said as he punched it,Pow bang

 **5 minutes later** ''OK the wall's are up''Mitchell announced ''yahoo it's

almost day again''Brett announced ''hey Brett I'm out of wood what

about you?'' Mitchell asked ''yes I'm out too'' Brett said '' time to get more''Mitchell said ''let's mine stone for the roof'''Brett said ''good idea, to the mine'' Mitchell said to Brett.


	3. to the mine

**Brett and Mitchell in Minecraft**

by Jayden Johnson

 **chapter 3 to the mine**

"OK we are in the mine I'll mine this way and you mine that way"Mitchell said "yahoo"Brett said 20 minutes later ''OK I mined a ton now I'll go back"Mitchell said to himself HEY BRETT I'M BACK"Mitchell yelled "OK" "time to build the roof"Mitchell said 8 minutes later "OK we are done,the house is AWESOME" Mitchell said "yahoo" Brett yelled "look some sheep,let's kill them to make bed's out of wool" Mitchell said "yahoo" Brett said then they went over and killed the sheep and then they made the bed's and slept "good morning Brett, I'm starving let's cook the lamb chops" said Mitchell "yahoo"Brett said as they cooked the lamb chops "yum this is good"Brett said


	4. SURPRISE!

**Brett and Mitchell in Minecraft**

by Jayden Johnson

 **chapter 4 SURPRISE!**

then they went to start a farm "now we won't starve" Mitchell said "yahoo"Brett said and then they where amazed because they saw Timmy there little brother "hi Mitchell,where am i"Timmy said "wow your in here too" Mitchell said "your in Minecraft"Brett said "wow can I fly"Timmy said and then landing on his face "OW" Timmy said in pain "well Timmy I think that answers your question of if you can fly or not"Brett said "so Timmy how did you get here?"Mitchell asked "well I was looking at the computer and then two hands pulled me in"Timmy said "that's weird"Brett said "wow nice house"Timmy said "so Timmy I guess we will let you stay with us"Brett said "yahoo"Timmy said "THAT IS MY THING"Brett yelled in anger "OK I'm sorry"Timmy said to Brett "calm down"Mitchell said to Brett "OK I'm sorry I overreacted"Brett said.


	5. Boy's vs Mobs

**Brett and Mitchell in Minecraft**

by Jayden Johnson

 **chapter 5 boy's vs mob's**

''OK so let's build the farm,Timmy you go mine grass for the seed's, and Brett you go get water in this bucket, and I'll hoe the grass" Mitchell said "OK there's some grass, way over there"Timmy said as he went over there but he didn't see the grass right in front of the house "here's some water"Brett said "here's a good spot for the farm on the side of the house"Mitchell said as he went over there " **now I see the three working but soon my plan will be done and I will rule minecraft and the world!, first I'll get rid of Timmy** "said a strange voice, Timmy was looking for the grass "oh no here's a creeper,two creeper's,five creeper's, ton's of creeper's"Timmy said,Timmy tried to fight but there where too many so they grabbed him, meanwhile Brett "oh there's some water over there"Brett said "oh no endermen"Brett said Brett tried to fight but they where to powerful and there where to many for him to handle so Brett didn't last long so they got him too. Meanwhile Mitchell, "OK now to hoe the grass, oh no pigmen! how did they get here"Mitchell said Mitchell ran to the house to get his stone sword but even with his stone sword the pig men where to powerful and Mitchell was also taken.


	6. into the enemy base!

**Brett and Mitchell in Minecraft**

by Jayden Johnson

 **Chapter 6 into the enemy base**

"uh, where am I Timmy Brett where are you"Mitchell yelled Mitchell walked around and saw a door he went in the doorway and saw Brett and Timmy over a deadly pit of lava "BRETT TIMMY"Mitchell yelled, "you fool you can not save them muh ha ha ha ha ha" said a person wearing a mask, then he pushed a lever making a piston pull away 1 block at a time making Brett and Timmy go closer to the lava "NOOOO"Mitchell yelled running over to the man in a mask and punching him in the face causing the mask to fly off and hit the lever making it stop Brett and Timmy from going into the lava "NO what have you done, I will be BACK"he said before disappearing "so Mitchell who was that?"Brett asked "I didn't see" Mitchell answered "well we should go back this place gives me the creeps"Brett said Brett and Timmy found a door and left but Mitchell went back to check the place and grabbed the mask which the man had on.


End file.
